A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stereo headphones and how they attach and adjust to the head.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art research has shown a number of different methods for attaching stereo speakers to the head. The speakers have limited adjustment and are limited to a specific type of headwear. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,007 to Leight (1974) shows a mount for eyeglasses that has an adjustable socket. It can only pivot away from the user's ear and can only mount to eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,593 to Antle (1983) shows a set of headphones that has replaceable snap-together speakers. It doesn't allow the speakers to be attached to anything other than a specific headband. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,418 to Baran, Besasie, Warren, Montgomery (1985) shows a set of portable headphones with a number of operating positions. It doesn't allow the speakers to be disconnected from the headband, and it doesn't allow the speakers to be pivoted away from the user's ears when not in use.
Thereafter U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,044 Makins (1988) shows how a set of audio earphones is mounted in the ear flaps of a specific hat. However, it is limited to that hat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,805 to Karppla Jr. (1989) shows an adjustable mounting system. It must be used with eyeglasses and provides only lateral adjustment.
All of these prior patents suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Speakers are limited to a specific type of headwear.
(b) Speakers can't be removed and clipped to a different type of headwear.
(c) The speakers can't pivot away from the user's ear when not in use and while still attached to the head.
(d) The speakers don't provide enough adjustment for maximum fit and comfort between the speakers and the user's ear required for mounting to different types of headwear.